


The Rule of Three

by SoftServeTY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Soft Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftServeTY/pseuds/SoftServeTY
Summary: Taeyong and Mark have been missing Johnny dearly with him having been away for months on a bothersome school trip. When he finally comes home, it's only natural that they give him a warm welcome.





	The Rule of Three

**Author's Note:**

> JohnMarkYong enthusiasts, bon appetit.

Taeyong wasn’t usually one to become too upset with Johnny being away, he just tried to focus on when he would return rather than how much he missed him. But, with his absence going on four months now, it was definitely taking a toll on him. He couldn’t even imagine how Mark was feeling — though the more quiet one in their relationship, he was also the most sensitive to these sorts of things. He wouldn’t admit it though, didn’t want to make Taeyong or Johnny worry. Little did he know that the elders could tell — the way he slumped about their apartment with Taeyong, and the way there was a slight whine in his voice when he talked on the phone with Johnny.

Johnny was on a semester long trip with his archaeology class, leaving Taeyong and Mark to take their less exciting classes thousands of miles away. At least school did take their minds off of the longing, but when they returned home, it was hard to ignore. Especially when Mark and Taeyong turned in for the night, their king sized bed that once held three people now feeling uncomfortably empty with just two.

Not to mention the loneliness they felt when the occasional morning wood made itself known, or particular nights when they just couldn’t hold out for Johnny anymore. Luckily for them, they were both switches, so to be frank it wasn’t like they had to settle for a dildo or anything. And though very hot and enjoyable, their intimate acts just didn’t feel complete without Johnny.

Tonight was a usual night with them, Taeyong had made dinner with which Mark took a plate back to their room to continue his studying as he ate, while Taeyong took his place on the living room couch. It was maybe half an hour later when he heard someone shuffling behind him, sure enough Mark emerging from the bedroom. He heard him walk into the kitchen and rinse off his dirty plate, but when he came back out he didn’t hear him going back into the bedroom. He turned around to see Mark looking at him from the hallway. Taeyong momentarily thought about asking him what was wrong, but the expression on his face told him enough.

He waved his hand, beckoning the younger over to him. Mark complied, his head hung uncharacteristically low as he walked over slowly. Taeyong didn’t even have to pat the cushions of the couch or outstretch his arms to get the other to sit with him, already taking it upon himself to lay down and set his head on the elder’s lap. Taeyong continued watching TV, but Mark wasn’t interested, having his head tucked in Taeyong’s stomach instead. He played with Mark’s hair, running his hand through it and twirling it between his fingers here and there.

“I miss him too” Taeyong announced what he knew Mark was thinking, the younger being much easier to read than he probably liked.

Mark wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s waist, pulling himself closer to his torso. “Just a couple more weeks...” Mark mumbled, his voice soft and muffled from being pressed against Taeyong.

“That’s right...just a little longer” Taeyong hummed fondly as he tucked a piece of hair behind Mark’s ear, proud that he was looking on the bright side.

Taeyong continued to run his fingers through Mark’s hair and soon enough the younger was asleep on his lap, emitting warm, little puffs of air into his stomach. He was almost asleep as well — being lulled by the quiet chattering on the TV — when he heard a faint knock on their door. He thought about ignoring it, but if it was this late into the night it must be something important. Maybe it was the building owner coming to look at the refrigerator that didn’t quite get cold enough.

He slid one hand under Mark’s head and the other under his neck to support it as he eased out from under him and laid his head back down gently, grabbing one of the rogue decorative pillows to support his head before padding off to the source of the noise. He opened the door slightly, peeking through the crack to see who might be bothering them this late into the evening. What he hadn’t been expecting was to be face to face with his favorite six foot, black haired, and brown eyed man.

“J-Johnny” Taeyong sputtered, keeping his voice relatively quiet for the sleeping boy in the other room.

“Hey there, Yongie” he cooed, his tone soft and welcoming.

He pulled Taeyong into a warm embrace, one that Taeyong instinctively returned. It was a lingering hug, because Taeyong had no intention in letting Johnny go after being apart for so long, and he had a sneaking suspicion that Johnny felt the same.

“What are you doing here? You’re early” Taeyong questioned with his chin tucked over the other’s shoulder.

“My class wrapped up early because we excavated the entire area permitted to us and we found nothing. No point in sticking around when we weren’t going to find anything” he answered, rubbing up and down between Taeyong’s shoulder blades soothingly.

Taeyong pushed Johnny back just enough to lean up and place a kiss to his lips. It was softer than he had thought. He had imagined this moment, with him jumping into Johnny’s arms and kissing him feverishly as Johnny carried him back to their bedroom. But, all that Taeyong could do in this moment was savor his lips and touch with languid, gentle kisses. He pulled Johnny into the apartment and closed the door behind him.

“Mark is sleeping on the couch” Taeyong informed the eldest before he had time to ask, leaning up once more to press a chaste kiss on Johnny’s jawline as he helped him take off his coat. “He took the trip especially bad, he’s really been missing you.”

“Oh...” Taeyong watched as Johnny’s expression turned a tad serious, pausing to think before continuing, “I thought as much...do you think that I should wake him?”

“Well he has to get up eventually, he can’t sleep on the couch all night” Taeyong reasoned, leading a small grin to turn up the corners of Johnny’s lips, which made Taeyong come to believe that had been the answer Johnny was wanting to hear.

Johnny left his bags in the entryway of the apartment, treading carefully to the living room with Taeyong close behind him. He sat down carefully on the couch beside Mark, cautious of how much weight he put on it so that the dip didn’t suddenly wake the youngest. He simply observed him for a little while, brushing the strands of hair falling into his eyes to the side, wanting to see his love’s resting face. He cupped his cheek before leaning down to kiss his lips delicately, chuckling warmly when the action made the other stir slightly.

“Mark...” Johnny whispered in his ear, urging him awake with light caresses and kisses along his face.

He watched endearingly as Mark’s eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up in his sleepy state. He couldn’t help the way his smile spread across his face when Mark finally opened his eyes to look at him, his pupils dilating once they focused on Johnny.

“Johnny...” Mark said breathlessly, his arms wrapping around Johnny’s neck to pull him down into a tight hug.

It wasn’t the loud or exciting reaction that Johnny had been expecting, but it was understandable given the circumstances they were in. Mark wasn’t usually one to voice his feelings, and it was just the same in this case. Not that it mattered though, because Johnny knew by the way the younger was clinging onto him all he needed to know. Taeyong watched the display of his two boyfriends fondly, standing aside in silence and letting them have their moment.

“Let’s get you to bed, yeah?” Johnny hummed into Mark’s ear, peppering small kisses on the side of his neck and face.

Mark just let out a noise that Johnny could only categorize as agreement, and the way Mark’s legs wrapped around his waist further solidified that decision. He hoisted the youngest up into his arms, letting his head sleepily rest on his shoulder as he carried him back to the bedroom. Taeyong quickly cleared off the textbooks and papers that Mark had left on the bed so that Johnny could lay him down on the bed. When he set him down, he had expected Mark to let go of him so that he could drift off to sleep, but he didn’t.

“You need to let go, darling” Johnny chuckled lazily, entertained by Mark’s neediness.

Mark whined quietly in his throat, only tightening his grip around the eldest. He snaked his arms from around Johnny’s neck down his sides and up his back, sliding his shirt up to feel his bare skin. Johnny cracked a knowing grin, nosing along Mark’s neck as he grazed his lips along the sensitive area before pressing gentle kisses there. Taeyong crawled onto the bed beside them, brushing Mark’s bangs out of his face so that Johnny could see the youngest’s deer-like eyes that he couldn’t resist.

“We _have_ been deprived...” Taeyong backed up Mark’s silent argument, shooting Johnny with pleading eyes that made him feel guilty.

“Okay, okay, I get it” Johnny huffed in defeat. He honestly was tired from the long flight, but he couldn’t deny his boyfriends when they were being so needy like this. “But first-” he unhooked Mark’s arms from around his back, making the other growl a little like a brat. Johnny only found it to be cute though, a change from Mark’s normal, well behaved attitude. “-Why don’t you show me what you’ve been up to while I’ve been gone?” less of a question and more of an order given Johnny’s tone.

He crawled over to the other side of the bed that Taeyong was on, switching places with him as Taeyong moved over to Mark obediently. He smiled apologetically at the youngest who glowered at him with a betrayed expression, clearly wanting to touch Johnny who had been away for so long, not Taeyong. Not that he didn’t want Taeyong — God no, he loved him too — he just really _needed_ Johnny right now. He was happy though to see Mark’s face soften a little when Taeyong kissed him.

“Let’s put on a good show for Johnny” Taeyong hummed, his lips brushing against Mark’s.

Johnny was a little surprised, because it was usually Taeyong who liked to challenge him in bed, whereas Mark listened well and was just happy with whatever he was given. But, maybe the time away had taken a toll on Taeyong too, knowing the best way to get what he wanted was to be good. Taeyong lifted Mark’s shirt over his head with help from the other and trailed kisses down his torso. He kissed, licked, and nipped along his stomach as he removed his pants and underwear. He curled his fingers around Mark’s hardened length, humming a teasing noise in his throat when the contact made Mark moan softly. And that moan was enough to send a warm wave through Johnny’s body, a boiling heat that sat in the pit of his stomach. His body was pliant with the sound of his love’s pleasure filled voice that he hadn’t heard in months.

Taeyong licked down to the inside of Mark’s thighs, knowing how rile the younger up until he was whining beneath him, begging for something more. And Taeyong was happy to oblige, his mouth landing on his swollen cock — but not quite enough to fully indulge Mark, licking a teasing stripe under his tip. Mark arched into the contact, his hands shooting down to maneuver Taeyong’s head where he wanted him. But, Johnny swiftly captured his arms, positioning himself behind Mark and holding his arms back. Mark looked up at him with confused and pleading eyes, a look that Johnny had to restrain himself from ravaging the youngest then and there.

“What’s the rush, love? You’ve waited this long already, you can wait a little longer” he leaned down to purr closer to Mark’s face, the warm timbre of his voice sending shivers throughout his body.

He glanced back down to Taeyong, giving him the go ahead to continue. Taeyong held Mark loosely in his hand, ghosting his lips and tongue over the member, his hot breath making Mark’s brain fuzzy and dazed. Only when Mark started verbally begging did Taeyong finally give in. He took his time, wrapping his lips only around his head before pulling back off, waiting for another beg before he continued. He went on like that for some time, inching his way further and further down every time until Mark was a shaking mess.

It was mesmerizing really, Mark’s face flushed red, his skin trembling at every touch, and his cock leaking precum inside Taeyong’s mouth. It was more than enough to turn Taeyong on as well, reaching down to rub himself off to full hardness. Mark had his eyes shut and his head rolled back, resting atop Johnny’s thigh.

“Look at me, baby” Johnny ordered softly.

He loved to see Mark’s face when he was overcome with pleasure, the way his nose scrunched up and his mouth parted in quiet pants. But most of all, he loved his eyes — glassy with tears, and the roundness giving him an air of innocence. He moved both of Mark’s wrists to be trapped in just one of his hands, so that he could graze his other along Mark’s throat. He let his fingers rest against the underside of Mark’s jaw while his thumb teased its way at the corner of his lips. Mark knew exactly what Johnny was insinuating, taking his thumb greedily into his mouth. He licked lazily at the digit, wrapping his lips around it to suck slowly while maintaining eye contact with him. Johnny positively growled at that, his eyes changing from their previous comforting gaze to predatory that had Mark writhe with anticipation. Mark’s lewd act was momentarily halted from Taeyong pressing his tongue roughly into the slit of his cock, forcing Mark to open his mouth and let out a delicious moan.

“Do you like Yongie’s mouth?” Johnny fished for an answer out of the youngest, knowing full well that it was hard for Mark to process words right now, and that’s precisely why he did it. Mark didn’t say anything, simply nodding his head for an answer. “Words, baby boy” Johnny demanded, grazing his hand down Mark’s chest to thumb at one of his pointed nipples.

“Y-yes!..feels so good...” he rasped, his voice broken and constricted from holding back the moans enough to say those words.

“Good boy” he cooed, leaning down to kiss Mark. It was all lips — languid as he muffled each of Mark’s moans — until the younger tried to include tongue, which Johnny retreated from purely to frustrate him. “That’s enough, Taeyong” he turned his attention to the other beautiful boy positioned between Mark’s legs.

Taeyong pulled off of Mark with an audible pop, followed by a whiny mewl from the youngest. Johnny beckoned him over with a curl of his finger, making Taeyong crawl up to him. He tangled his fingers into the back of Taeyong’s hair, pulling him into a heated kiss, the kind that Mark had been wanting from him, making the other watch from beneath them.

“You’ve been so good at taking care of Mark while I’ve been away, I think that you deserve to be rewarded” his eyes were lidded and smoldering, both of the others knowing exactly what he was getting at.

Taeyong swallowed thickly, nodding his head hard once. Johnny grinned in content, removing himself from behind Mark to find the lube. He sat with his back against the headboard, stroking the lube across his cock while looking expectantly at Taeyong. The other used the time to rid himself of his clothes before straddling Johnny. He used the remainder of the lube on his fingers to rub against Taeyong’s entrance before pressing two in slowly. The shaky breath of relief that Taeyong let out was sinful, enough to have Johnny withdrawing his fingers just as quickly as they had entered. He loved to keep his babies on their toes, to keep them begging with his teasing.

Taeyong chased the feeling, wanting to feel full inside. He lined Johnny up with himself, wasting no time in sinking down onto him. It was painful of course with nearly no preparation in stretching him out, but that’s how Johnny knew Taeyong liked it.

“Fuck...” he hissed, eyes shut tightly as he tried to become accustomed to the pain.

Johnny stroked his fingers up and down Taeyong’s sides, making goosebumps emerge through his skin and waves of pleasure course through him from the mix of pain and pleasure. Mark had moved at this point, positioning himself behind Taeyong to press butterfly kisses against the elder’s neck and back. Both actions from the two coaxing Taeyong to adjust to Johnny’s cock more and more. Mark snaked his arms around Taeyong’s torso, pawing at his stomach and drawing small circles into his skin, making the already sensitive area with Johnny’s cock lovingly stuffed inside even more sensitive. Taeyong rolled his head back to kiss Mark, open mouthed and sloppy.

Johnny suddenly thrusted down and upwards roughly, making Taeyong lurch up with a surprised moan. “Eyes on me, doll. I thought you missed me after all” he drawled, tone annoyingly smooth in comparison to Taeyong who was melting in front of him.

Taeyong whined, wanting the sweet loving that Mark was giving him and wanting to show his appreciation for it. But, Johnny had a point, he should be focusing on him more after being away for so long. He placed his hands on Johnny’s abdomen, lifting himself up with the help of his unsteady arms to only slide back down with trembling thighs. Johnny cooed praises at the younger with each small movement, able to take more and more of Johnny each time he slid back down. It wasn’t often that Taeyong got to be on top and move at his own pace, since he was normally being punished one way or another. It was nice, getting to look down at Johnny while he made himself feel good — it was something he could get used to. It might be nice once in a while, but he couldn’t deny that he loved when Johnny took control, when he would restrain his limbs or sometimes set rules that Taeyong dared to break specifically to rile the elder up and see just how far he could go. Then after being thoroughly used, he would sit back and watch as Johnny would make love so gently to Mark for always being good. He had his kinks, and Mark had his, so to each their own. Luckily for them, Johnny was willing to happily indulge the both of them.

Taeyong found a rhythm that he was pleased with, small shock waves of bliss vibrating through him. Johnny was looking up at him with honey eyes and a content smile, his lips looking absolutely divine, so of course Taeyong had to kiss them. He leaned over top of Johnny, their chests touching one another and their lips tracing against each other slowly. Johnny grinned more and more with Taeyong’s moans that were stifled against his mouth. They were in their own world, completely absorbed in each other, until they heard Mark whine from the bottom of the bed.

“Well this hardly seems fair” Johnny hummed warmly, motioning the youngest to come closer. “We have to give our baby some attention too, isn’t that right Yongie?” he said as he pushed slightly back on Taeyong’s shoulders, urging him to sit up.

Even though Taeyong and Mark were Johnny’s babies, Mark was both Johnny and Taeyong’s baby. They couldn’t help the way they wanted to spoil him, completely and utterly whipped for his effortlessly cute demeanor. Eager to get his hands back on Taeyong, Mark turned his attention to the red and leaking member between Taeyong’s thighs. He lowered his head, glancing to Johnny before following through. When he got an airy huff and pleased smile from the eldest, he knew that was enough permission he needed and took Taeyong’s cock into his mouth.

Johnny watched as Taeyong caved in on himself, his whole body shaking with violent tremors and a suffocating tightness around his cock inside of him. Taeyong tangled his hands into Mark’s hair, trying to find a balance between shoving his cock deeper into the younger’s mouth and pulling out from the overstimulation. Both Johnny and Taeyong were so smitten with Mark, they loved the way he was always eager to please without the need to be asked.

“That’s it” Johnny praised Mark, tucking some hair behind his ear so that it wasn’t in his way and he could get the full view of Mark wrecking Taeyong.

Johnny grabbed at the inside of Mark’s thigh, pulling enough at his legs for the younger to get the message and set his bottom closer to him. Johnny teased him for a moment first, scratching his nails along his cheeks and ghosting his fingers over his dry hole, loving the way it made Mark’s thighs tremble in anticipation. He didn’t need to ask, knowing fully well what Mark wanted, and he was more than happy to give it to him.

He uncapped the lube and squeezed a dollop onto his fingers, warming it up before returning them to his entrance. Mark pushed back against them greedily, sighing in content when he felt the first digit go in. Johnny wriggled his finger loosely inside him, making Mark moan around Taeyong’s cock, and by extension making Taeyong moan. This was Johnny’s favorite time, when both of his boyfriends were feeling good. He scraped against Mark’s walls, dragging his finger slowly to make Mark unravel in front of him. When Mark loosened up enough around him, he eased in a second finger, eliciting even more beautiful whines of pleasure from the other.

Johnny felt that coil of heat building below his navel, fucking up into Taeyong with more fervor than before. Taeyong cried out, his hands scrambling for something to cling onto, ultimately being Mark’s locks. He pulled harshly at the soft strands, making Mark groan out a noise of pain and pleasure as tears pricked at his eyes. He tried to find the same rhythm as Johnny as he sucked Taeyong off as to not choke on his cock. Taeyong’s words were becoming scrambled with a mix of Mark and Johnny’s name on his tongue, and Mark could tell he was close by the way he was throbbing in his mouth and his precum was oozing.

Suddenly, a crippling spark of pleasure traveled throughout Mark’s body when Johnny rammed his fingers against his prostate. Mark sucked in harshly and cried out a blood curdling moan. The vibrations of his throat were more than enough to send Taeyong overboard with the elder coming hard down his throat. Taeyong’s body stuttered as his muscles constricted from the immense orgasm, his head rolled back as heavy pants and quiet mewls resonated in his throat.

Mark swallowed every drop, being coaxed along by Johnny lovingly rubbing gentle circles into his prostate that he had just abused, his soft moans around his cock serving as a way for Taeyong to slowly come down from his high. When he felt the pumps of come stop, he pulled off and licked lightly at the head while looking Taeyong in the eye, cleaning the remnants because he knew it would get him brownie points. Taeyong loved it of course, pulling Mark up by the chin to kiss him deeply. He shoved his tongue into the youngest’s mouth, eager to taste himself on Mark’s tongue.

When he felt like his walls had stopped convulsing around Johnny, he pulled off of him slowly. Johnny was a little surprised honestly, with the way things had been going he had thought that he would come first. But, Mark had taken them by surprise and reduced Taeyong to a moaning mess. To say that he was impressed and proud was an understatement. Taeyong laid down beside Johnny to catch his breath, while the eldest leaned up to collect Mark.

“It’s finally your turn, baby boy. No more waiting” he hummed into Mark’s ear, making him shudder from the hot breath against his skin.

Johnny maneuvered Mark to kneel over top of Taeyong on all fours, not that either of them would complain because they could continue kissing each other like this. He stretched Mark out just a little longer, basking in the image of Mark dripping precum onto Taeyong’s stomach. The whine that Mark let out when Johnny withdrew his fingers should have been embarrassing, but the elders only found it to be utterly endearing and cute — always being so needy.

Mark prepared himself mentally when he felt the lack of Johnny’s hands on him, knowing that he was applying some more lube. He was so engrossed in Taeyong cupping his cheeks and kissing him gently that he had hardly registered when Johnny pressed down on the small of his back, making him arch his back as he pushed the slightest into his begging hole. This was fine, he was used to Johnny being slow with him, but what he wasn’t prepared for was Johnny to slam all the way into him in one stroke.

He lunged forwards, his orgasm coming just as abruptly and unannounced as Johnny’s thrust. He let out the loudest cry that Taeyong and Johnny had ever heard out him, his entire body uncontrollably shaking in ecstasy. He whimpered softly while Johnny ran his hands all over his back and massaged the two dimples on his lower back. Taeyong was still cupping his face, and he kissed away the stray tears that had trickled their way down Mark’s cheeks from the overwhelming sensation, humming with fondness as he felt Mark’s come dribble onto his skin.

“Just entering made you come? When did my good boy become such a cock slut?” Johnny cooed, not looking for an answer, purely wanting to tease the younger because he loved the way dirty talk made him so flustered and pliant.

“J-Johnny...” Mark sniveled, clearly embarrassed but still needy for his boyfriend.

Johnny knew that he could never ignore Mark when he said his name in that tone. And that’s how he found himself cave a little, leaning down with his chest pressed against Mark’s back as he nipped at the shell of his flushed red ear. He kissed between his shoulder blades and along the back of his neck, reveling in the shit eating grin that Taeyong gave him when he looked over Mark’s shoulder. He pulled slowly in and out, his own body shivering with lust at the noise Mark emitted.

“N-no!...still sensitive” Mark cried out the broken sentence, but he got the gist across. But, Johnny wasn’t exactly in the mood to listen, knowing that Mark could take it, and wanting to see just that.

“Oh?” Johnny teased with that annoyingly smooth voice, feigning innocence. “But you were begging for it so much before” he had a lilt to his tone as he ground right against Mark’s most sensitive spot, reducing the youngest to spasms again. “What is it that you want exactly baby?” Johnny asked despite knowing that his near constant pressure on Mark’s prostate was turning his brain to mush — unable to form any form of an answer. “Do you want me to fuck you or not?” he offered an easier question since Mark was struggling to form enough words for the previous question, this time only requiring a simple yes or no.

“Yes! Please!” Mark begged, arching and pushing against Johnny on his own accord, for some reason worried that he might pull out to make him fret.

Johnny chuckled lowly into Mark’s ear before grabbing a generous amount of his ass into each of his hands and hoisting himself up to get a better angle. He squeezed each of Mark’s cheeks in his hands, something that he greatly enjoyed doing with Mark since he had more to hold onto than Taeyong. Many times he loved to watch Mark’s ass bounce with each pounding, but this time he would just savor the tightness of Mark clamping around him as he shallowly thrust into him — having the perfect angle and his target locked on Mark’s prostate.

Mark’s arms were becoming like jelly giving out beneath him, so Johnny grabbed him by the arms and pulled him backwards to sit up. Taeyong lifted himself to his knees, chasing the other two since he wanted to be apart of making Mark lose his mind. He curled his nimble fingers around Mark’s leaking member, eliciting a sharp moan to escape his lips.

“Taeyong-ah...our Mark gets so tight when you rub him like that” Johnny hummed cutely, licking a stripe up the side of Mark’s neck — rewarding him for tightening up so well.

“Oh? Do you like it when I do this, baby?” Taeyong coaxed an answer out of the youngest as he thumbed at Mark’s head.

Mark could only let out a series of mewls, shivering in pleasure and nodding his head weakly. Taeyong used his other hand to cup Mark’s cheek and pull his bottom lip down with his thumb. He brushed their lips together until he kissed him slowly, with Taeyong taking the lead since Mark’s jaw was slack as he panted and moaned. Taeyong wouldn’t stop playing with Mark’s tip, twisting it in his palm and rubbing the glans and slit with his thumb. Mark wanted to push his hand away because it was starting to become too much and he was getting overstimulated, but there was little he could do with his arms being restrained by Johnny. So, he was left at the mercy of the two elders, clutching to his sanity for dear life as the other two pushed him to his limits.

More tears welled in his eyes from the pleasure, streaming down his face as his eyelids fluttered shut when Johnny ground particularly hard into his favorite spot. Taeyong watched all of his small reactions with interest, captivated by his beautiful boyfriend.

“Look at this cute face of yours” he cooed, voice velvety smooth as he placed another soft kiss to Mark’s trembling lips. “It’s not fair that only I get to see it...don’t you think that Johnny would like to see?” he said as he brushed Mark’s fringe out of his eyes, his hair thoroughly tousled at this point from both Taeyong and Johnny.

All that Mark could do again was nod, no longer in control of his vocal chords or his mouth. Taeyong pressed his thumb harshly into the slit of Mark’s cock, pleased with his obedience. Mark writhed at that, his walls convulsing around Johnny along with all of his other muscles. His throat was becoming raw and overused, so that all that came out was an airy, broken moan.

“Cute...” Taeyong sneered before placing one last chaste kiss to Mark’s lips and completely letting go of him.

Taeyong took Johnny’s position from earlier, leaning against the headboard. Johnny let go of Mark’s arms and pulled out of him, leading him to flop forwards onto the bed. It wasn’t long though that Taeyong pulled Mark up to rest his head on his lap, and Johnny turned him onto his back. Johnny bent over, leaving trails of kisses across Mark’s chest and tummy — a nice cool down moment from the near coma that he had almost put him in minutes ago. Mark regained enough energy to smile — pleased because this was his favorite, when Johnny and Taeyong would be so gentle with him like this. He threaded his fingers through Johnny’s hair, lightly massaging at his scalp and revelling in the soft, content hum that it pulled from the eldest.

Johnny kissed Taeyong shortly too on his way back up, just so deeply in love with both of his boyfriends. He pressed himself against Mark’s entrance again and Mark braced himself this time as he looked up expectantly at the other. But, Johnny wasn’t rough with him this time, instead taking his time to ease in. Either way, it still pulled a sweet moan out of Mark with the way he was able to feel the slow drag of Johnny’s cock.

Johnny rocked his hips gently, smiling fondly when Mark wrapped his legs around his waist, allowing him a better angle and a silent plea for more. Mark was definitely the least talkative in bed, but he had a way of using his body to do the talking for him, a language that Johnny and Taeyong knew by heart now. Taeyong reached around to stroke Mark’s cock in rhythm with Johnny’s thrusts, paying attention to its entirety this time rather than just the tip.

Mark took his lips between his teeth, muffling his own moan and pinching his brows together. Johnny had his hands on Mark’s hips, admiring the two boys beneath him. Mark was slowly becoming a panting mess again, face, neck, and chest flushed a deep red and Taeyong urging him along by whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he lovingly played with his cock. How had he become so lucky to earn the love of the two most perfect men in the world?

He leaned over once again, unable to keep his lips off of Mark, and needing to hear those soft mewls that he was trying to cover up. He kissed and sucked along his jawline, grinning smugly when he retreated enough to see a blotchy, red mark on his skin. Mark fumbled for purchase on Johnny’s shoulders, not wanting him to sit back up again and because he needed something to ground himself. He chanted Johnny’s name repeatedly, unconsciously signaling to Taeyong and Johnny that he was close, because he became uncharacteristically vocal whenever he was close to coming.

“I love you, I love you, I love you...” Mark went on and on, his face morphing into that oh so common expression of pure euphoria that Johnny and Taeyong have grown used to seeing.

“I love you too” Taeyong and Johnny replied in unplanned unison, the very words being enough to send Mark into bliss.

He tightened all of his limbs in a vice like grip, pulling Johnny down to moan into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Johnny followed close behind Mark with the younger trembling and whimpering under him. At least Mark and Taeyong had each other over the span of those four months, whereas Johnny had nobody. So, finally getting to orgasm with the two boys he loved the most in the world was something near ethereal for him.

They laid there for a while, with Johnny grinding just the slightest inside of Mark, trying to extend their climaxes as long as possible while he and Taeyong both kissed Mark all over — unable to not spoil him. Eventually Johnny left shortly to fetch a towel while Taeyong stroked Mark’s hair. Usually Mark would be more embarrassed about the cleaning up part — and Taeyong didn’t particularly care — but he was too tired to put up a fight about it, letting Johnny wipe him clean.

Taeyong and Johnny were easily able to pull him under the covers, his body pliant and buzzing with satisfaction. They both cuddled up to Mark, with Johnny’s head tucked over Mark’s and Taeyong’s in the side of Mark’s neck. It was relatively quiet save for their steady breathing, until Mark suddenly broke the silence.

“You’re not allowed to go on another long trip without us” he grumbled sleepily.

“Believe me, I wouldn’t dare” Johnny chuckled deeply, pretending to be afraid of Mark’s empty threat.

With that, they all drifted asleep, finally in each other’s arms after months. And their king sized bed didn’t feel so empty anymore with Johnny being home at last.

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely self indulgent because of the lack of JohnMarkYong fics on here lol
> 
> Leave a comment to let me know what you thought!
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/SoftServeTY)   
>  [My curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/SoftServeTY)


End file.
